Kinesiology tape consists of a fabric that includes elastic and non-elastic fibers, usually covered in cotton, which is placed on human skin. Kinesiology tape is useful in therapy to reduce soreness in overused and injured muscles and in rehabilitation to accelerate recovery. The tape can have a lifting effect on the skin which can reduce swelling and inflammation by improving circulation and reduce pain by taking pressure off pain receptors.
Nevertheless, there are a number of drawbacks in the current art regarding kinesiology tape. In particular, in order to provide proper support to various muscle groups or body parts, body-adhesive tapes must be applied in specific ways, which often requires that multiple strips of specific sizes and shapes be utilized. However, kinesiology tapes are generally available as a roll and the user must remove from the roll of tape the correct amount and, at times, cut the piece further, to allow the tape to properly support joints or muscles.
Body-adhesive kinesiology tapes for athletic use are required to be strong, resiliently elastic, and resistant to tearing in order to provide adequate support to a user. Such tapes cannot be easily torn into smaller pieces, but must be carefully cut into a desired size and shape. This requires that scissors be used to cut the tape into the desired shape and size. However, the scissors must be quite sharp, as the tape does not readily cut. This presents a danger to the user, as they may have to carry these scissors with them to the gym or other place of use.
Further, cutting the kinesiology tape can leave edges on the kinesiology tape with sharp corners. Since kinesiology tape is often used on or near joints, these sharp corners may continually poke or otherwise irritate the user. Moreover, the cut edges of the tape may begin to fray because of the cut. This may cause the kinesiology tape to become loose while the user is participating in some physical activity. Alternatively, the user may be required to reapply the kinesiology tape during some break in the activity to ensure that the tape does not become loose or fall off.
Additionally, different joints and muscle groups may require different applications of kinesiology tape. Indeed, one joint or muscle group may need different configurations of kinesiology tape for different injuries to the joint or muscle group. Therefore, the user may need to be aware of the proper method of application as well as the type and length of kinesiology tape to apply.
Thus, those with access to professional personnel, such as personal trainers or physical therapists are able to utilize the benefits of kinesiology tapes. However, those without access to such personnel, such as a person making a casual trip to the gym, or due to other time, location or access reasons are not able to enjoy these benefits.
This can prevent casual users from receiving the support benefits from such tapes. A casual user may lack the means to cut the tape and the knowledge of the different shapes and sizes of the particular strips of tape required to support a particular body area may not be readily apparent.
Accordingly, the design of a body adhesive kinesiology tape that could be applied in multiple useful conformations without the need for custom cutting and fitting would be an improvement in the art.